


The First

by orphan_account



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Deathly Hallows, Elderwand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kendra is alive and well.And so the newly graduated Albus goes on his grand tour. He is free, full of new knowledge and dreams of power.





	The First

Gellert Grindelwald had traveled far. The quick stop at his Aunt Bathilda’s had proved informative yet uneventful. He had spent all of his time in that boring village held up in Bathilda’s small library. It was there he had made a discovery that changed everything…

The Elder Wand, he finally knew where it was, where it truly was.

So once he had regained his strength, Gellert set out again. 

Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe

Was the name on the sign outside.

Gellert could feel a strong magic radiating from the building. This was surely the place.

It was dark, not a person in sight as Gellert began his climb to an open window. His smile grew wider the closer he came. The fates were changing, they would change even more once he got his hand on that wand.

That first Hallow-

Pulling himself to rest on the ledge, Gellert saw him:

Mykew Gregorovitch

This was it. The moment he was waiting for, no longer would he have to carry around this makeshift wand, this kindling he was now forced to use. How dare Durmstrang take away his beautiful wand. They would see what a terrible mistake they had made.

Mykew stood with his back to the window, unsuspecting. His long hair reflecting the candlelight perfectly, giving the illusion of an ethereal glow radiating from it.

Red as hellfire.

“Please.” A voice begged.

It drew Gellert’s attention to a man he had not noticed, a body currently curled on the floor.

Fear ran through this man’s voice, “You can take it. I won’t tell a soul. Please, just leave me and my shop in peace.”

With a single quick spell that cowering man, whom Gellert now understood to be the actual Mykew Gregorovitch, fell quiet.

Dead?

Petrified?

Gellert could not yet recognize as the unknown man, the thief, was blocking his view.

But what he did know was that the spell had been cast by the very wand he had been seeking. And it was now in the hands of a thief.

He was not the only one that night who had come for the wand.

Coincidence?

The thief calmly turned to Gellert next, as though he had known he had an audience… a witness.

The man had a youthful face, though it was difficult to actually gage due to a growing beard. He had a strange sense of style and an unreadable demeanor. And Gellert wondered if he should count this loss and flee. 

Instead he felt drawn to stay, to speak aloud, “The Elderwand.” He looked at that prize still.

This made the man smile, seeming pleased by the recognition of such a fine wand of lore, “You know of it.” More happy than Gellert would have guessed given the circumstances.

How funny it was that the two thieves had met in such a way, going after the same priceless object, an object that few believed existed.

Also, how terrifying…

“People have died over this wand, you know.” The thief spoke factually, “Do you intend to kill me for it?” His tone was almost teasing, tempting the other to act.

This thief was very sure of himself.

A bluff? Or perhaps he knew he would win.

Either way, Gellert could not take any chances, not yet. There was no reason, “No. It would be a pity to spill blood needlessly, especially when that wand does not require death to be passed along. I can see you agree.” He motioned to Gregorovitch, now fully able to take note of his stunned state, “That is why you didn’t kill him, right?”

Regardless of power, this thief was surely brilliant to have discovered the Hallow.

The thief looked equally as impressed, “You know much. Are you also after the Hallows then?”

“Do you know where they are?”

“I wonder.”

And wonder Gellert did. He wondered how many the other had located, or how many he had already found.

Just then a noise came from outside the room’s door. A woman called out, drawn by concern at the sound of the scuffle that had been.

The pair shared a quick look before Gellert swiftly jumped down from the ledge, catching the sight of the thief quickly disapparating away from the corner of his eye.

There had been a mutual knowledge that had passed between the two.

If they were both searching for the hallows, they would surely meet again.

Though this time Gellert would make sure that he got their first.


End file.
